beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Cruise
Rachel Cruise is a supporting character in BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz. She is the older sister of Jimmy Cruise and a young girl who is unusually knowledgeable about Beyraiderz. She is well-informed about the history and importance of the sport, while most people seem to have forgotten. She wishes for BeyRaiderz to become more popular again, hoping it will restore living quality to her home city just as well. Revealed to be a descendant of Tempest, she wants to make it up for his mistakes and bad actions in the past that brought their world to its current situation. Physical Appearance Rachel is a tall brown-eyed girl with dark blue hair, that passes her waist and is tied in the end in two different ponytails. Her clothes appear very old fashioned and traditional, ranging over various shades of blue and white. On her head she wears a kind of veil.Her white socks have a blue symbol resembling a wheel that may be relate to her family or her ancestor Tempest. Later on, she wears a pale blue winter coat and gloves of the same color. This is also the only time she is seen without her veil. Personality Rachel is rather gentle and polite, most often appearing smiling. She is very kind to her friends, always showing her friendly side. Similar to her friend Ricky, she hates being a burden to the others or have to be save all the time. Rachel is never seen angry or mad at anyone, being calm almost every time, but when meeting Kaiser Gray, she and her brother Jimmy both start acting weird and are terrified when Flame appeared in front of them. She tries to help the group the best way she can, for example, guide them through their journey or other simple things like watching the campfire. Being Tempest's descendants, she and her brother have been trying to make up for the bad he did in the past, revealing that her intentions were good although she apologizes to Sho and the others for not having told the truth since the beginning. She believes in all of her friends capacity, without doubting them. Plot BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Not much is know about Rachel early life or where she and Jimmy exactly came from. It is believed that she was born in the new world as one of Tempest's descendants and at some point decided to travel with her brother to find the warriors and bring hope to the world, with the intention of apologizing for Tempest's evil actions in the past. Gallery Rachelprofile.png BeyRaiderzNewFemaleCharacter.png Rachel03.jpg Rachel02.jpg RachelAndJimmy.jpg Rachel01.jpg kjlkjkl.png عهغعه.png tumblr_mw1rtaZwOX1ro33voo7_1280.jpg Appearances * Hope * Friends * Reunion * Challenge Trivia *Although she herself can't cook, she has quite the appetite. Her younger brother most often cooks for her. * Her and her brother surname, "Cruise", seems to be based on the fact that the two have been guiding the group through their journey. * She is the second character to have a younger sibling. The first one is David. * Rachel is the only main female character who doesn't have a BeyWheel or a BeyRaiderz. *She has a similar appearance to Aoiki Reika from Smile Precure. Category:Female Category:BeyRaiderz Characters Category:BeyRaiderz